What's my name?
by ShesNoGoddess
Summary: A future-canon-based-AU(or whatever) where there's Futa-YmirxHistoria. Warning Lemon (Don't really know how these thing's work.)


**I'm afraid this probably isn't very good, but um. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think? o-o I've had a bad day (on the 19 and now it's the 2 hours into the 20th and it's been a year now since my grandpa died-). And so yeah. Anyways this is a one-shot lemon (my poorly written attempt) Futa-YmirxHistoria, just saying. I tried my best to make it canon and also yet somehow AU (or whatever, because it's based in the future that probably won't ever happen).**

**And no, I don't own SnK. ~**

* * *

Ymir groaned, "Come on, Christa. I need release."

Historia's left hand gripped at the base of Ymir's girth and held it tight, with no intention of moving it. "What's my name?" She eyed up at her, her blue eyes piercing through her freckled lover.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Ymir gripped at the silky red sheets that Historia had picked out for their bedroom. It was something extravagant, something that was high in price in their world. And it was something surely suited for lovebirds. So it goes without saying that the two would wind up having sex.

"C-Christa." Ymir now used to the feeling, smirked widely down at her blonde goddess.

Historia's grip tightened around the base of her groin. "What. Is. My. Name?" The blonde was quite flustered, with the feeling of emptiness between her legs that needed to be filled. And she needed Ymir to be the one to fill it, because if not she would fill it with her fingers. Historia's face grew red at the mere thought of it, thinking of how embarrassing it sounded.

With a successful smirk, Historia released Ymir from her grip and wrapped her mouth around her. Ymir let out a groan and put her hands on the back of Historia's head. The blonde felt her lover's flesh get bigger in her mouth and her eyes widened as she looked up at Ymir. She pulled her mouth away and licked up her girlfriend's length.

Adding a groan, Ymir gasped and pulled at Historia's hair, causing the blonde to cough and almost gag on Ymir's girth. "I'm about to—" Just as she said that, she felt herself gush out and all her hot white fluid covered Historia's face and bare chest. "S-shit." The brunette looked down at her beautiful blonde lover. "I'm sorry." It was a not-so convincing apology.

Historia stood up, still covered in much of Ymir's stuff. "Looks like I'll need a bath." And as she ran her fingers over some of it and scooped it up to only put her finger on her tongue to taste Ymir; she thought that she'd have Ymir bathe with her later.

Ymir smirked and narrowed her eyes on the blonde who stood in front her naked. She remembered every curve and crevice of her body, and how it feels. Her soft fradgile skin, smooth as it is – had always bruised easily, not that Historia really cared about her body before being as such a sacrificial "goddess" she was. "If your people only knew that they had such a perverted queen, surely they'd all be in a wild frenzy trying to get into your panties." Ymir chuckled and bent over to pick up the pair of white panties on the ground that Historia had took off earlier in the evening, she twirled them around her hand for a second before putting them back down. She stood up and began to pull up her boxers.

Historia stopped them from going up all the way and gazed into Ymir's amber eyes. "No getting dressed, we're not done yet." The blonde smashed her lips into her girlfriend's and Ymir let her boxers drop back down to her ankles and leaned back in the chair, finally relaxing. She felt her tiny lover climb onto her lap to straddle her. Ymir's groin felt the heat emitting from Historia's special place, the place only Ymir was allowed access to. And Ymir was getting harder, and not to mention bigger, by the second.

"Fuck, Historia." Ymir moaned and grabbed Historia's cute little bum, pulling her tighter to her and kissed her before her hands went to her waist. The brunette grabbed onto the dainty blonde's waist and pulled her down, entering her. Historia's eyes went wide when her beloved hit her depths and she felt the largeness of Ymir. Her chest heaved in and out and her small hands rested on Ymir's chest. She felt her heart pace and tried to steady her heart race with her tall tan lover.

"Ymir…" Historia purred out when Ymir ceased moving in her. She wanted more, no she needed more. The tiny blonde was half tempted to move her hips up and down on her furiously.

Ymir's hands trailed from Historia's frail waist and up her side. She smirked when she watched Historia shiver. Her fingers lingered to the blonde's breasts and one of her thubs circled around one of Historia's areolas. Her perky breasts made Ymir harder inside of her, and that made Historia let out a whimper. Ymir loved the sight of her pale pink nipples and the scent of her on Historia that claimed her as hers and not Reiner, who was always trying to take her Historia from her. As Ymir inched her mouth closer to Hisotira's nipple, and as soon as the goddess felt Ymir's warm breath on them it made her wetter.

"F-fuck me, Ymir." Historia panted and blushed. Sure, she said cuss words but she's never really said the word "fuck" a whole lot, not even to Ymir.

Ymir raised her eyebrows and swooped up Historia and slammed her into the wall, surely leaving some bruises on the blonde's fair white skin. "Yes, my queen." Her lips found Historia's neck and began to thrust in and out of her beloved violently; but there was a passionate tension to it that made Historia gasp and wrap her arms around Ymir's back.

"Ah!" She panted and gripped onto Ymir's back, her nails digging into her lovers back, feeling herself get closer to her impending climax.

Ymir sucked on one of Historia's nipples, and in response the blonde let out a moan. After hearing the cute little noise escape the blonde's lips, she began thrusting in and out of her faster and more rougher. And that made Historia make more noises that she hoped the guards stationed outside the door couldn't hear.

Ymir enjoyed the way Historia felt inside, the tight and wetness of her that engulfed her length made her feel like she was made perfectly for her. Mainly because she fit inside like a glove and Historia felt so tight and warm inside. And Ymir loved it.

"Fuuuck." Ymir groaned, as she thrusted into the depths of Historia, pushing the blonde back against the wall – not bothering to be gentle about it. "I'm close, Historia. I—I'll pull out." She panted in her ear, her lips now kissing right below it.

Many negative – and positive - thoughts overwhelmed Historia inside her mind, but really only one she could focus on at that moment. Historia gripped onto Ymir's length tighter and her legs locked around her waist now – she wasn't willing to move them. "N-no." Historia blushed and dug her face now into the masculine's girl's shoulder. "P-please, do it inside." She moaned against it and held Ymir close to her, nothing separating their bodies but Ymir's occasional thrusts.

Ymir nearly lost it right there and spewed inside her right then and there. But she ended up keeping herself able to thrust into the deepest part of her, not forgetting to grab the blonde's ass and pulling her close; and came inside her. Historia felt Ymir's seed, the heap of hot liquid that Ymir had just released inside of her and began to buckle her hips as it sent her off into her own mind-numbing orgasm. She bit her lower lip to keep her from moaning out too loud, afraid they would get caught by the guards outside the door.

XxX

After coming down from their high, Ymir let the tiny girl down. She watched some of her stuff leak out of Historia. "Shit, I came too much."

Historia blushed and pecked Ymir on the lips. "Y-yeah you did, and hopefully it'll be put to good use." She smiled, obviously very pleased.

"Why are you smiling? And what does that mean?" Ymir narrowed her eyes at her.

"N-nothing. Just, I—I want a child, Ymir. Your child." Historia's blue eyes met Ymir's and Ymir let out a chuckle.

"We're both girls, we can't have kids." Ymir kind of played it sly as she stood in front of Historia.

Historia put her hand on her stomach, and looked down at the wet mess between her legs that she and Ymir had just made. "Ymir, you have a penis and there's human's inside of Titan's. It would be weird for you not to have got me pregnant." She tried to argue.

To be honest, Ymir had thought about marrying Historia – or well, when she was known as Christa – and living in some cottage far away somewhere after the titan's were gone. But here they were, living in the castle in Wall Sina. Never before had she ever imagined that could ever happen. But she never really imagined having any children with her, not even in that cottage. She didn't think it could be possible – or that Historia would ever want kids. And she always imagined if Historia had children, she'd just have them with Reiner or someone – not that she wanted her to.

"Are you sure you want to have kids with me? I am a traitor, and you are a queen." She leaned down to be more on eye-level with her blonde lover.

"So? I am also a woman, with feelings." She gazed into Ymir's slanted eyes, completely memorized by them.

Ymir smiled and kissed her, keeping it brief. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, and yes I want a family with you." Historia threw her arms around Ymir's neck, standing on her tippy-toes and holding her close.


End file.
